living double lives
by loves-Boy-Slash
Summary: This is a drabble/one-shot. I wrote this originally for a friend, over at livejournal. And decided to add it here aswell. The Undertaker is dating, living with Shawn but is being romantically involved with Jeff, in secret.


Orignally written and posted on Feb 15th 2012. On my livejournal, for a friend.

"I've gotta go.." Mark whispers, grabbing his pants from off the chair, near the window. It was dark outside, near around nine thirty at night. Mark had promised his partner that he would be home before midnight. A heavy sign escapes from Mark's lips.

He pulls on his pants, pulling them up above his knees. And grabbing his belt with one hand. All the while adjusting his pants. He glances at his lover on the bed, sweat-stained sheets entangled around the man's young body. He pulls the belt through the pant's loop, before walking towards the bed. Reaching down to the nightstand for his wallet and car keys.

"Did you hear me?. I've gotta go." Mark whispers, looking down at the man who looked to be sleeping.

The man stirs in the bed. Opening one eye. He tilts his head to the side, looking up at Mark hovering above the bed. "I heard ya. You wanna have me walk you out the door?." He asks.

Mark shakes his head. "No, I don't think you need to do that. But I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving.

You usually get mad if I don't." Mark explains.

The man coughs, while sitting up. His naked body only partially covered. He leans over the right side of the bed. He turns on the lamp before reaching for his pack of cigarettes. He tenderly places the cigarette between his fingertips. While glaring at Mark. Void of much emotion.

"Um. I guess you right. I usually do get mad if you just leave without letting me know." He whispers nonchalantly.

Mark signs yet again, this time though it was softer. "Well, I guess I'll call you the next time I'm in town?."

The man stands up abruptly, the thin blanket that had once covered his naked body falls to the floor.

Mark eye's go wide. Watching that luscious flesh of the man who he called his lover, walking over to him.

He had tried not to stare directly at his privates. Mark knew he was teasing him. Trying to get him to cave. To stay. It had happened plenty of times in the past. And Mark always regretted it. This time he was gonna stay strong.

"I told you, I've gotta go. I can't stay any longer. You know that." Mark stats. His hard-on getting clearer even in this dim light.

The man walks to the bathroom, dropping his unfinished cigarette in the toilet.

He walks back towards Mark, he stands in-front of him. His glorious manhood out in the open. Pressing up against Mark's. "You can stay for a little while longer, I'm sure." The man whispers seductively. Grabbing Mark's hand. He brings his hand to his mouth. Placing one of Mark's fingers in his mouth. "What do you say, loverboy?." He drawls with that Carolina accent.

Mark bites his bottom lip. How he wanted to just slam Jeff into the mattress over and over again. Timeless amounts of hearing that man scream and moan in pure pleasure. Calling out his name. He wanted that but he needed to get back home. he had broken to many promises to him already. And Jeff knew exactly what he was doing. Trying to pressure him into staying, using his vulnerable need for the man's body against him.

"I've told you already, I can't. I'm going home." Mark replies, in his I'm not taking this shit anymore, I mean it tone.

Jeff looks down at the carpeted floor. "Fine, I'll see you later. Lock the door on your way out." He bitterly yells out. He crawls back into bed, covering his body with the sheets that had previously been on the floor. He lays there sulking. Succumbing to Mark's deviance.

Mark slips out the room, not one other word spoken. He didn't need to say anything Jeff would have not responded anyways. He just needed to get away when he had the chance. And this was his chance.

He walks out the front door, locking it as asked. He grabs his car keys, twirling them around in his palm.

He opens the door to his red four door Jeep. The same one his partner got him for his birthday just over two years ago. He had longed for a new motorcycle since he had totaled his last one but he instead got this. He had to act happy about it. But he never really cared for it, honestly. He was always a biker, that's just who he is. He loves to feel the wind rushing through his hair, feeling the breeze blow by while riding down in the open highway, feeling free from everything and everyone. But he never did get that feeling with the Jeep.

When he arrives home, to his two story house. The house was completely dark expect for one room, in the upstairs. Mark knew Shawn was up waiting for him to arrive back home.

Mark quietly unlocks the front door, the security lights came on, helping him locate the doorknob.

He heads indoors, making sure to not disturb their dog who was sleeping right at the foot of the stairs.

He steps over Gipsy, and heads to his bedroom. He ducks his head in the room, watching to see if Shawn was up or not, he may have just fell asleep with the light still on, probably when he was waiting up for Mark but was just too tired to stay up any-longer. He had it happen before. Shawn always told him that he had trouble sleeping when he was alone. Mark noticed him sitting in the rocking chair. Mark smiles as he quickly makes his way into the room, he shuts the door softly. He turns around and heads over to the window, where the rocking chair was positioned. He stands before Shawn. Mark grabs a blanket, pulling it over Shawn's still sleeping form. He wasn't a night-owl, that hadn't been Shawn for a long time. That Shawn, Mark had never known. He had gone, changed into a better man, long before Mark and him began dating. And Shawn just wasn't up for the long hours. Not anymore. Mark smiles, as he brushes Shawn's hair back from his face. Shawn flinches. Mark kisses him softly on the lips.

He walks to the bathroom, already stripping himself of his clothes. Expect for his boxers. Shawn didn't like sleeping in the nude, Mark was actually quite fond and used to sleeping that way after having so-many boyfriends that did the same but his sleeping habits changed when he moved in with Shawn.

"Mark, is that you..?" Shawn whispers seeing the bathroom light on.

Shawn gets up, yawning. He heads to the bathroom.

Mark ducks his head out just as Shawn made it to the doorway.

"I didn't wake you, did I?. I'm sorry honey." Mark whispers. Grabbing a gentle kiss to Shawn's lips.

"What took you so long?."

Mark has his hand on the lower back of Shawn. Rubbing it soothingly. Making Shawn lean in further.

Shawn moans sweetly.

"I'm sorry, darling. I lost track of time. The boys had me pretty wasted. Next time, I'll be sure to tell them straight off that I need to get back to you. That you can't be away from me too long." Mark whispers, teasingly.

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired. Are you about ready?" Shawn asks

Mark nods his head. "Yeah, I just need to hop in the shower real quick." He replies.

Shawn yawns, stretching his arms out above him. "Alright, I'm just gonna go downstairs. Let Gipsy out and I'll make us a pot of tea. Would you like that?."

"I would, I won't be long and then we can get some much needed sleep." Mark replies.

Shawn smiles as he heads out the door. Whistling to keep himself awake.

Mark looks down, he noticed that he was holding into his left wrist, his fingertips burying into his flesh. Mark lets go. A few droplets of blood trickle down his hand and fingertips. He scratched his wrist pretty good.

I guess it's my punishment, my self-conscious letting me know that what I was doing was wrong, what I have been doing. It is not right, it isn't fair to Shawn. He doesn't deserve this deceit. "He loves me and I love him. So why am I doing this?."

The end.


End file.
